The present invention relates generally to racking systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved tray and tray racking system for supporting at least one removable tray and allowing drawer-like movement of the tray within the racking system.
Although the removable tray and tray racking system is ideally suited for commercial use such as for holding electronic components, it may be used with equal advantage in many other commercial, industrial and residential applications and environments.
The utility of formed-wire shelving systems is known. Such systems have found wide use in commercial, industrial, and residential applications. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,424,111, 3,523,508 and 3,757,705, disclose wire shelving units that have achieved great commercial success under the trademark SUPER ERECTA SHELF by Intermetro Industries Corporation of Wilkes-Barre, Pa.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,508, for example, a modular adjustable shelving system includes a formed-wire shelf component having a frusto-conically-shaped collar at each corner for receiving a support post. Generally cylindrical support posts, each having a plurality of uniformly spaced annular grooves formed in its outer surface, are secured to the shelf by means of a mounting assembly. Each mounting assembly comprises at least two separate, complementary, conical-shaped mounting members which are joined about, and at least partially surround, the support posts to define a sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,705 discloses an adjustable shelving system similar to that U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,508.
Formed-wire shelving systems such as those disclosed in the Maslow patents are commonly known as being of the xe2x80x9cknockdownxe2x80x9d type. The shelves of knockdown shelving systems are readily adjusted to various desired heights and such systems are readily assembled and/or disassembled.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,595 to Hilstoky discloses a modular formed-wire shelving system for use with removable pans. The Hilstoky system comprises a base frame, a top frame, and a pair of opposed vertical support assemblies. Each vertical support assembly comprises a plurality of spaced vertical support rods and a plurality of spaced horizontal support brackets secured to the vertical support rods at points where they intersect each other. At least two of the vertical support rods engage and interlock with the base and top frames. The plurality of support brackets are arranged in substantially co-planer pairs to cooperatively support removable pans between the vertical support assemblies. Further, at least one pair of vertical support rods are positioned in the vertical support assemblies so as to be disposed on either side of, and proximate to, the sidewalls of the inserted pans so as to limit lateral side-to-side movement of the pans to prevent them from slipping off the support brackets.
Additionally, other prior art rack systems employ a second set of spaced brackets to prevent tipping of the supported trays. Typically, these second brackets are located between the first supporting brackets of a vertical support assembly in a position above the tray. The second brackets are configured to extend laterally inwardly beyond the sidewalls of the tray so that, as a tray begins to tip, the tray contacts the second brackets and remains in a substantially level orientation.
Wire shelving systems, like the one disclosed in the Hilstoky patent above, are readily adaptable for storing and supporting trays and the like which, in turn, are capable of supporting a wide array of items, such as food items, boxes, tools, etc. There is a need, however, for a removable tray and racking system that provides advantages heretofore unknown. For example, individual trays could be inserted and removed from the system but could also be partially drawn like a drawer so that the contents of the tray may be inspected and accessed. Such a xe2x80x9cpassive stopxe2x80x9d feature would also help prevent inadvertent removal of the trays. Such a system should also allow users to identify the trays in the rack before withdrawal to minimize unnecessary handling of the trays.
It is an object of the present invention to improve upon shelving and racking systems known in the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tray racking system that is adapted to provide drawer-like retention of the trays.
In one aspect of the present invention, a tray includes a compartment having a bottom surface and perimeter sidewalls, and a passive stop arrangement provided in the compartment. The passive stop arrangement includes at least a first notch in one of the sidewalls and a stop disposed proximate to the first notch.
In another aspect of the present invention, a tray support system comprises a chassis for supporting at least one removable tray, with the chassis including at least two laterally-spaced and vertically-oriented racks, each having spaced rungs in a mirror-image relationship.
In another aspect of the present invention, a sliding tray assembly is adapted to be retained within a chassis dimensioned and configured for slidably receiving, supporting, and spacedly stacking a plurality of removable trays and the like, one above the other between a pair of laterally-spaced and vertically-oriented racks having rungs. The tray assembly comprises a tray capable of supporting items and a passive stop means for stopping sliding movement of the tray relative to the chassis.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a tray support system comprises a chassis having guide means to guide at least one tray at least partially disposed within the chassis and a tray having passive stop means to stop lateral movement of the tray.
These and other aspects, objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention, read in conjunction with reference to the accompanying drawings.